The Chronicles of Lord Dominator/Transcript
This is the transcript to the Chronicles Episode "The Chronicles of Lord Dominator". Prologue (Incomplete) Scenes Discovering Lord Dominator (We see a mint-green-skinned, magenta-eyed, white-haired alien, roaming the galaxy in a bubble, trying to peel an orange.) ???: Ugh! Come on! Stupid friendship orange! (Juice from the orange squirts her in the face.) Ugh! Dumb peel! (sniffs, wipes face) Bunch of DORKS! (grunts angrily) They'll get what's coming to them. Flashback Dominator: (peeks out the door, then takes a thumb drive out of her shirt) Like I'm stupid enough to not back up my files. I just hope this thing made it through the explosion. (inserts it into the computer, and sees that her files are still intact) Oh, thank Grop. Now then... (cracks her knuckles and begins to type) "Dominator's Log: Final Day... this time for real... Dear Pop-Pop and Meemaw... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WAS SO CLOSE TO DOMINATING THAT STUPID GALAXY FOR YOU, AND I TRIPPED THE FINISH LINE! Why?! ...I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE NO FLARPING IDEA! There was this stupid orange fuzzball named Wander, his Zbornak friend named Sylvia, a skeleton man-child called Lord Hater and his creepy-looking army of eyeballs called Watchdogs, and they had this huge army that somehow managed to thwart me! And to add insult to injury, the reason I lived to tell the tale is because Wander wanted to be my... a-a friend! That's why I stopped and I left! I didn't want to destroy their goofy little galaxy anyway, or any other galaxy for that matter! Wander, Sylvia, Hater, Peepers, all those people-- THEY WERE ALL A BUNCH OF DORKS!!" (sighs frustrated as she slumps in her chair) And... save. (saves her log, pauses, then finally sighs) I'll never forget that very first day when it all started... (Flashback) (Dominator): (we see Lord Dominator in a dining hall, with a few people with similar armor gathering near her) It was my 21st birthday. The whole family was there. There was my grandfather, Lord Obliterator. (a broad shouldered man with a flaming skull for a head sits down in a big chair on the opposite end of the table) Would you believe he's a retired Darkspawn Lord? He stayed hidden for years because he wanted to raise a family; if that's not dedication, I don't know what is! That's what my grandmother, Lord Annihilator, loved about him. (an older person with a staff sat down in a chair next to Lord Obliterator) She also happens to be the matriarch of the family; that's what happens when you marry a Darkspawn Lord. By the way, don't mention how she looks under that armor. But the ones I loved the most were my sisters. (a person whose armor looks like it was soaked with blood starts taking it off, and blood splatters as she does) Annihilator: (speaks in a raspy voice) Bleeder, dear, don't get any blood on the table. Bleeder: I'll try, Meemaw. (Dominator): Bleeder... so sweet and innocent, a couple of years my senior. No matter how much blood she spilt, from herself or otherwise, she was still family. (another person was rolling up a flaming whip then she sat down) ???: I don't care what you say! She's a part of my family! (takes off her helmet, revealing herself to be a woman) (Dominator): Manipulator... her helmet really helped her with the voice inside her head, but she was still a nut. (two people dressed in samurai garb, one with more lava-like armor and a helmet covering their face, and one with more metallic armor with the helmet overshadowing their face, sat down) ???: (the taller one takes off his helmet, revealing himself to be a man, and turns to the younger one) Junior, I'm proud of you for allowing Dominator to skip training to celebrate her birthday. "Junior": (the younger one takes their helmet off, revealing herself to be a woman) I wouldn't allow myself to harm my cousin on such an occasion, Father. (Dominator): Retaliator, Jr. may have been my cousin, but she was like a sister to me, and together with my uncle, Retaliator, Sr., they helped mold me into the fighter I am today. (a person wearing armor with huge lava hands and spurs on her boots bursts in) ???: Howdy, family! How's my b-day girl doin'? Dominator: Doing good, V! (Dominator): Volcano... now there was a fun gal to be around with! And she really knew how to uphold the law and go against it at the same time. (a seemingly tall man sits himself down) ???: Let's just get this over with so I can conquer another world. (Dominator): And that guy? That's my dad, Lord Decimator. He turned pretty sour ever since my mom divorced him after I was born, but I'm getting ahead of myself here. ???: All right, if everyone will quiet down, I got the cake! (one final person brings out a cake) (Dominator): Eradicator-- oh, she was the best. She had great leadership skills, she knew Mom the best, and she helped me become the person I was meant to be. Eradicator: Happy birthday, Lord Dominator, from all of us... especially Mom. (brings out two pictures; one of a beautiful woman and one of a person with orange and black armor with huge gauntlets and half a skull on the chest) (Dominator): Those are pictures of my mother, Madame Fornicator. I don't know why she was called that, exactly, but I was told that was a question for another time. She was strong, confident, nice, and very beautiful. (suddenly the candles exploded and a man with a dark cloak emerged from the cake) That... is my other uncle, Lord Shadow! He's not so nice, and he sure wasn't beautiful. Every family had its black sheep, and he was the blackest of them all. Eradicator: Aren't you getting a little tired of this, Uncle Shadow? Bleeder: And more importantly, where's the cake?! Lord Shadow: Wouldn't you people want me to show up to my favorite niece's birthday? Annihilator: Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up here, after what you tried to do to your father. Lord Shadow: I only want what's best for our family's legacy, Mother. I'm just more... assertive about it. Decimator: I don't use my Heartless army all the time, yet I get my point across. Lord Shadow: Oh, what good are those black twerps for anyway? Ever since we lost Fornicator, I've been trying my best to assert our dominance over others. Retaliator Jr.: And to do it, you attempt to create a robot army and unleash onto the public? Volcano: Yeah, even though it was funny the way it flirted with you! Lord Shadow: I told you not to mention that to me! Obliterator: (dubbed as Mermaidman) Listen, you... I wanna celebrate my granddaughter's birthday! If you don't leave this dining hall, then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Dominator: (gets off her seat) You want me to take care of this, Pop-Pop? Obliterator: You may kiss the bride! Dominator: ...whatever. (Dominator fights Lord Shadow, offscreen) Eradicator: Well, while they're going at it, I'll get the other cake. (leaves) (Dominator): I guess I should probably take this time to explain my family's history with Uncle Shadow. He was the firstborn of three children, who together have been given many names; The Trinity of Obliteration, The Three Demons of Obliterator, The Triad of Galactic Power, The Three Kinds of Darkness, or just simply The Three. Retaliator, also known as "Hot-Knife", could cut planets in half with his mighty swords or challenge their leaders to a duel. My mom, Fornicator, a.k.a., "Siren", would allure men and women alike under her spell, making them easier to enslave. And Lord Shadow, better known as "Darkness", was the deadliest of the three; he had so much dark power within him, Pop-Pop had to construct some armor to contain that power. However, he didn't have the best motives. You see, he wanted Pop-Pop to go back to his Darkspawn roots, and when he stepped in to carry on the tradition, his attempts were frowned upon. Once, he tried making an army of robots to wreak mayhem and destruction... but the commander of the robots, my unofficial Uncle Terminator, suddenly fell in love with him. He deeply resented Dad for raising all his daughters to be fighters like him. (Later, Dominator comes back with a beaten-up Lord Shadow) Annihilator: Good work, dear. We'll deal with your uncle later. Right now, your present is outside. (Dominator): And boy, was I in for a surprise! (the family led her outside to a giant ship) Dominator: Whoa! I get a whole ship to myself?! Volcano: Darn tootin'! We always knew you'd set out by yerself eventually, and this is your big chance! Manipulator: And you come from a family of conquerors, so you're a shoo-in! (to the voice in her head) Sending her out on her own IS a good idea! Pop-Pop said so! (After the flashback ends...) Dominator: Where did it all go wrong? (looks at all the files she created) I wonder... Prologue: The Rider (We see Dominator's ship sailing across the universe) Dominator: "Dear Pop-Pop and Meemaw, this is Dominator's Log, Day... 0, I guess. So here I am cruising the cosmos in a giant battleship, armed to the teeth with robots, wearing a suit that amplifies my awesome powers, and ready to destroy a galaxy. It's not too bad out here, but I already miss you guys, and as soon as I find a galaxy to destroy, I'll be home eventually to tell you all about it. Until then, I will represent my Darkspawn heritage with pride, crushing anyone who gets in my way, and shower on a regular basis so I don't get nasty B.O. Anyway, wish I could send you this; you'd have to get an email address. Love, Lord Dominator." (saves the file) ...Ugh! If only it were that simple! There's a gazillion stupid galaxies out there! A gazillion times more if you include the United Universes! Sure, Pop-Pop's conquered worlds before, and destroyed any who opposed him, but he never destroyed a whole galaxy! Where am I going to find one full of dorks ripe for dominating, dorks full of hope and-- (suddenly she hears an explosion) Whoa! What the grop was that? (looks at an observation screen and sees treasure falling toward a galaxy) Whoa... that treasure looks awesome, but is the galaxy worth the trouble of destroying? Sylvia: So, partner, what is next? Help a multi-armed Vetruvian with a pesky hangnail? Find the missing corner of the Rubikian puzzle planet? (Hater's ship appears from behind them) Hater: (voice amplified, from ship:) You destroyed all my stuff! For that, you will pay! Possibly with money, but definitely with suffering! Wander: How's about a little adventure? Hi-dy ho, Sylvia. Away! (they run away with Hater's ship in pursuit) Hater: (roars) I hate you so much, Wander! Wander: I love you, too! (Dominator gets an evil toothy grin on her face) Dominator: Bingo. (starts laughing evilly as her armor takes form, and a skull mask lowers down, giving her a deep masculine voice) Chapter 1: The Greater Hater (Opens showing Dominator's ship far away from a brown planet with Hater's ship over it.) Dominator: "Dominator's Log: Day 1. Dear Pop-Pop and Meemaw, I have found the perfect galaxy to destroy. Of course, I don't want to start my conquest too early, so I'm gonna give it a test run to see if it's worth it. I'll write another log soon if it's good enough for me. Love, Dominator." Save. (saves the file) Now, what's a good planet to destroy? Hater: (laughs maniacally) I hereby conquer this planet in the name of LORD HATER! The greatest in the galaxy! (thunder effects are shown) HAAAAAA...HAHAHAHAHA! (Hater sees Wander carrying his team's flag.) Wander: Hey, Hater! Got your team's flag! Gotta tag me! (runs off; Peepers begs Hater to ignore Wander, but Hater starts chasing Wander anyway.) Hater: RAAAWWWWWWWWWR! Get back here! Peepers: (running after Hater) Ugh! Please, sir! No! Just ignore 'im! (gets a hold of Hater's cloak) You know Wander's the reason you're no longer the greatest in the galaxy. (screen pauses, Hater turns and gives Peepers an angry look) I'm sorry, sir, but it's true. You wasted so much time chasing him around the universe that you've lost any standing you had as a real villain! And now, there's bad guys everywhere taking over all the territory you lost! You're more like twenty-ninth greatest in the galaxy! Which is why we need to get back in the game and conquer as many planets as possible! (Wander reappears on the screen with Hater's flag.) Wander: HATER! (runs away) ♪ Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo! ♪ Hater: Peepers, that's totally what I'm trying to do, but, like, Wander totally took our flag! (Lord Hater shakes) Peepers: Sir, the flag is really just symbolic. Hater: No! Get him! (a Watchdog group runs off to catch Wander and they run over Peepers; cut to a mountain where Sylvia is snoring) Wander: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA! (Sylvia sees Hater and the Watchdogs chasing Wander, then back to Sylvia) Sylvia: (yawns) That's my cue. Ladies? (blasts off into the sky; in the air:) RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hater/Watchdogs: (trying to catch Wander) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Sylvia knocks out a vast majority of the Watchdogs) Hater: (still trying to catch up to Wander) RRRRAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR! Peepers: Nothing... (camera zooms out) ...ever... (camera zooms out) ...changes. Dominator: Hmm... that planet looks like a good one. Hope those guys don't mind. Hmm... gonna have to get closer, though; I gotta drill into the middle of the planet in order to harness the core. I'm going in. (Camera zooms up. We see Dominator's dark ship approaching the planet. Meanwhile, Sylvia is still taking out the Watchdogs. The scene pauses in the middle of her action. She and the Watchdogs look up.) Hater: (chasing Wander, who stops next to Sylvia) RAAAAAWWWWWWR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- (Hater continues to run before stopping next to Peepers and looks up as well.) Dominator: Opening hatch... now. (a hatch opens at the bottom of the ship) Starting pyronic excavator drill. (a giant drill starts up, much to the four's curiosity) Ready... aim... FIRE!! (The drill plummets straight into the ground, breaking the Skullship in half and totally destroying half the planet.) The Greater Hater Dominator: Nailed it! Now... I'd better light this place up. (the drill stops in place and the ship lights up) YES! LET THERE BE LIGHT! That's-- that's God. I was quoting God. But it's still too early to celebrate. I need to try and harness all of this planet's Volcanium X and see if there are any dorks that could-- (an alarm goes off) Proximity alert? (turns on some smaller screens, and sees Wander and Sylvia walking around Dominator's ship.) Wander: Hello! Anybody here? (Wander peeks into a hallway) Welcome to our galaxy! (his legs shake as Sylvia peeks. Camera shifts to Wander and Sylvia's point of view and zooms out.) Sylvia: Well. Nobody home. Let's go. (Sylvia disappears from the screen, but Wander is still walking forward.) Wander: No way. Ship this big, there's gotta be someone on board. (walking through hallway; to Dominator) If you don't like fruit... (camera zooms out to reveal Dominator watching Wander and Sylvia) ...there's also a selection of small cheeses! Dominator: Well, I do like fruit, and I would like to try some cheese. I'd better send some bots to greet them. (pushes a button and a lot of rolling balls are heading toward Wander and Sylvia) Wander: Finally. The welcome party! Sylvia: Not the vibe I'm getting here. (the ball-shaped robots sprout out legs and guns, targeting Wander and Sylvia) Wander: (starts walking around) Hello! Hey, there! Folks call me Wander, (extends his arm to grab Sylvia) and this is Sylvia! Welcome to the galaxy. (the robots tilt their heads in confusion) We hope you will accept our humble gift of-- (Wander and Sylvia get shot.) AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Wander and Sylvia move out of the space.) Dominator: Whoa! These bots have more punch than I thought! Sylvia: (heading towards the robots) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! (punches one of the robots and falls back in pain with a crooked arm) OOOOWWWWWWWW! Wander: (comes running up to Sylvia) Sylvia, you okay? Sylvia: Watchdogs are usually so soft and mushy. (stands back up; The robot fires some lava, which forms a pair of hand cuffs on Sylvia's wrists) Cuffs? (breaks them apart) Please! (the cuffs reconnect, bringing her hands closer together) Okay, worried again. (Wander shuffles up to the robots with a stern look on his face) Wander: Perhaps you did not notice our gift. (holds the fruit basket closer to one of the robots, then turns cheerful) From your new friends! To... whoever you are! (Cut to Dominator's view of Wander on screen) Dominator: Hmm... okay. I'd better put them away until I'm in the mood for greetings. (She presses a few buttons and the robot sprouts an arm, taking the fruit basket) Wander: See, Syl? An enemy is just a friend you-- (the robot sprouts another arm, grabbing Wander) AH! (Another robot sprouts an arm and grabs Sylvia; the robots march off, taking Wander and Sylvia with them) Hey, careful! Careful! There's a honeydew here, man! Dominator: That takes care of that. (another alarm goes off) Intruders in the weapons room? (looks at another screen and sees Hater and Peepers are in a large room filled with assorted weapons.) Hater: (pouting) This guy's not so cool. Peepers: Oh, he's the real deal, sir. This is one serious arsenal. Ooh! Level 5 mega-lasers?! Hater: (scoffs) Whatever. Dominator: Not whatever! Pop-Pop said Level 10 was WAY too much for me, so I met halfway. Peepers: Nova-combustors?! I didn't even think those existed! Dominator: I keep those around for those super-big, hard-to-drill planets. Hater: Big deal. I could have that, I just don't want to. Peepers: (sees a giant three-legged robot) And THAT! I-I don't know what... that is, but-- Hater: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S SUPER COOL! THAT'S WHAT IT IS! (angrily) I can't wait to put this guy in his place! First, he steals my stolen planet, then he has the nerve to have stuff that I want! Why don't we have awesome stuff like this?! This is your fault, isn't it?! Peepers: We could've had all this, but someone needed a hot tub, and an arcade, and an entire research team to develop new barbecue sauces for the food court! A FOOD COURT, BY THE WAY, WE BUILT INSTEAD OF AN ATOM SMASHER, WHICH THIS GUY ALSO HAS!! Hater: Well-- I SHOULD HAVE ALL THAT AND MORE! For I am Lord Hater, the greatest in the-- Peepers: Twenty...ninth... greatest! Hater: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (kicks away one of the giant robot's legs in frustration, causing the robot to fall down) Huh! Not so cool now, are ya? Ha-ha! (starts performing a victory dance as '90s hip-hop music plays; The camera zooms out to reveal Dominator's view of Hater on screen.) Dominator: Oh, come on! I had that one on display to show off how impressive it is! Well, time to see what it's got. (she presses a button. Cut back to Hater, still dancing, in front of the giant robot, which glows and regenerates a new leg. The robot stands up again and Hater stops dancing. The robot looks at Hater and Peepers.) Hater: (exasperated) Ah! So cool! (The robot targets Hater and Peepers and lava-blasts them through a wall) Hater and Peepers: AAAAHHHHHHH! (They hit another wall and land on the floor. The robot approaches the two, who look at each other in fear and zip away before the robot gives chase.) AAAAAHHHHHH! (Cut to Wander and Sylvia being thrown into a room) Wander: Hey, that was thoughtfully arranged! Do you have any idea how hard it is to balance bananas? (the robots leave, and Sylvia tries to escape, but the opening forms bars made of hardened lava) Sylvia: Wander, I know you don't wanna hear this... (grunts as she pulls on the bars) but these guys are trouble. (pulls on the bars again) Wander: Maybe you're right. Sylvia: No, they're not friendly, they're-- what? Wait, what? Wander: (puts the fruit away) I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I'm starting to feel not very welcomed here. (pouts and sits down; Sylvia breaks the bars, but they reform until the opening closes entirely) Sylvia: Tell me about it. (walks over to Wander and sits down next to him) Wander: Maybe this enemy is just an enemy. Sylvia: I'm sorry, buddy. I know you always want to see the best in people, but sometimes, there's nothin' there to see. Either way, these walls ain't budging. We're not goin' anywhere. Wander: Heh. You'd almost think they wanted us to stay... (starts to brighten up) Maybe this is how they show hospitality where they're from! Maybe this is all some kooky mix-up that we'll all laugh about later over ripe cantaloupe! (reveals the fruit basket again) Sylvia: Maybe one of us has a hard time dealing with rejection. Wander: Welcome party back on track! Singer: ♪ Fruit basket! ♪ Wander: Yeeeeee-haaaaa! (Hater and Peepers are still screaming as the big robot blasts the floor and walls, giving Wander and Sylvia an opportunity to escape, but Wander forgets...) THE BASKET! (grabs it before the opening closes; the little robots start pursuing them again, and soon the two parties bump into each other) Sylvia: You? Hater: You! Wander: Me! Peepers: Them! Wander: Are you here to meet our new neighbor, too? I don't see a gift. Hater: Haven't forgotten about my flag! Sylvia: Nope! (grabs Wander) Peepers: No time! (grabs Hater, and the duos are being chased by their respective bots) Sylvia: Must go faster... Much faster... (breaks the cuffs, but they reform each time, engulfing and slowing Sylvia down) Oh, cuffs are seriously slowing me down. (groans) Who- is- this- guy?! Dominator: Okay, enough mystery. Time to meet the neighbors. But don't say a word. (presses a button, opening a hatch and leading Wander and Sylvia to her; they land and Sylvia gets a good look) Sylvia: No... no... (looks around, and sees Wander advancing toward Dominator; quietly) No-o-o-o-o-o... Wander: I'm really sorry, Syl, but just I gotta try. I know this seems bananas, and I must be plum outta my melon, but I don't pear! The way I fig-ure, even the rottenest apple still has a sweet spot at its core. KUMQUAT!! Sylvia: Wander, he's gonna destroy you. Wander: Sorry, I gotta try. (takes a deep breath) Hello to you. Folks call me Wander, and this is Sylvia. (Sylvia breaks from the cuff, but it binds all her limbs) Welcome to the galaxy. We hope you will accept our humble gift of friendship. (Wander gets no response) Uh. Perhaps I was a bit too formal. (climbs onto Dominator's shoulder) Hello. Hi. How's it goin'? Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey. Hello-o-o-o-o-o-o-o! Nope. Less formal, less formal. (breathes) 'Sup? Sa-a-alutations! Hello! Howdy! Knock-knock-Who's-there-It's-me-Hello! Beep-boop, we come in peace. Buddy! You narfin' frood! I love the place! Fruit basket! (throwing fruit angrily from the basket at the villain's head) This is for you! And that! And that! And that! (wiping the back of the villain's neck) I'm so sorry. No! (crossing his arms) Sylvia, I don't think our new friend is very friendly. Sylvia: Ya think?! Wander: I think this calls for the big guns... (pulls out his banjo) Sylvia: Wander, please. No, not that. Wander: (singing) ♪ Hello, it's nice to meet cha! We brought somethin' to feed ya! Some berries and bananas, All stacked in order and... ♪ (Having enough, Dominator snatches Wander and traps him in lava.) Sylvia: WANDER! Wander: (weakly) ♪ And I hope... we... can... be... friends... ♪ (Meanwhile, Hater and Peepers are hiding from the robot and it walks away) Hater and Peepers: Whew! Peepers: (falls and lands on his feet) Sir, I really must insist we go and deal with this foe when we're better prepared. Hater: (falls, and dusts himself off) Maybe you're right. Peepers: What?! Wait, what? I mean, good. Yes. Now we just have to break out of here quietly and carefully. (pulls out a laser and loudly blasts a hole in the ship) Oh! I set it for loudly and quickly! (the big robot notices the noise and heads towards it) Come on, sir, let's get outta here so you can focus on being the greatest in the galaxy again. Hater: Twenty-ninth greatest. Peepers: What? Hater: If I'm gonna be the greatest in the galaxy again, I'm gonna start with whoever this loser is. Hey, robo-dork! (the robot notices Hater) Let's rumba! Peepers: Sir, what are you doing? Hater: I can't run if I want to be number one. (Peepers groans as the hole closes up) Dominator: (narrating) Yeah, this scene is pretty uninteresting. Can we get back to me? (Back to Wander and Sylvia) Sylvia: Wander? Wander! WANDER!! (Wander is shown to be alive, but choking) Oh, Wander, thank Grop. Let him go... you molten menace! (the cuffs engulf Sylvia as she breaks free each time) He was only... trying to be your ...friend! Folks call me Sylvia... and I'm... not so nice! (referring to her fists) Ladies? (The fists appear to nod in approval and Sylvia bursts out of the trap.) Welcome to the galaxy! (Before she can throw a punch, the lava traps her in a ball form from the neck down, then Dominator flicks Sylvia's head) Ah. No! (Sylvia tumbles down the steps, as the big robot enters an opening) Hater: Finally! My brilliant getting-captured plan has led us right to this two-bit terror. Time to take this sucker down! Bot: Invaders apprehended, Lord Dominator. Hater: Lord Dominator? DAAAH! THAT TOTALLY RHYMES WITH HATER! (Hater gets a good look at Dominator's armored form) WHAAAT?! HE TOTALLY LOOKS LIKE...! Wander: (strained) Hey, friend. Hater: AAAAGH! He's... (screams in grunts) destroy my enemy-- gah! Hate! RAH! jerk! Doing-- gah! What I wanted to do! GAAAAAGGHH!! SO COOL! MUST DESTROY!!! (uses his lightning powers to break free and uses the robot to smash Dominator) Wander's my enemy. Wander: Enemy? C'mon, Hater, you know an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet. Hater: What? Ew! Shut up! (Hater zaps the hardened lava off Wander, releasing him.) Sylvia: Wander! Oh, are you okay, buddy? Peepers: Impressive, sir. Sorry for doubting you. After defeating this guy, you most certainly are the greatest in the galaxy. Hater: Accept no imitations! (Dominator breaks free from under the robot, then after a beat, Hater goes to punch "him", but Dominator blasts Hater to the wall with a continuous stream of lava) Okay! Time out. Fine! You can be the greatest in the galaxy! Okay! Mercy, please! Wander: Hey, watch the lava 'round the guava! (Peepers gets up and takes a look inside a factory where the robots are made) Peepers: Oh, yes, he'll most definitely conquer the entire galaxy with those. But you can't run if you wanna be number one! (Peepers stomps the controls, kicks them around, and uses the fin on his helmet to pierce through the board and tear it up.) Singers: ♪ Commander Peepers! ♪ Peepers: (the factory starts malfunctioning and leaking lava) Ha ha! Yes! (Dominator takes notice as hater falls in defeat) Let this be a reminder that if you march in to my galaxy, you're gonna have to deal with me! (Dominator backhands Peepers into Hater and tries to fix the situation) Sylvia: Wander! (Wander, having had enough, walks angrily to Dominator) Wander: I have had enough! I will have you know I gave you a gift, I complemented your ship, I even played you a song! (Sylvia rolls to help Wander) All in the name of friendship. And you can't even be neighborly and make some small talk like, "Wow, thanks for the fruit basket, Wander. Wander-- Isn't that an interesting name?" And I'd be like, "Well, I guess. Funny story, that's not really my--" But, but that's not important! What is important is I told you that an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet. But after your rude and inconsiderate behavior today, I'm not sure I want to be your friend! (the lava leaks through the factory windows) And I must admit... Sylvia: I'm! Co! Ming! Buh! Dee! Wander: ...though it hurts to say it... I have to tell you... that I don't think that you deserve... (Sylvia drops on Dominator's head, snatches him and zooms away just before the lava bursts through the windows.) (in slow-motion) ...a-a-a fru-u-uit ba-a-aske-e-h-h-h-h-ht! (They bump into Hater and Peepers and ride the lava wave) This is for my real friends. Tangelo? (the robots aim their guns...) Everyone: AHHHHH! (the robots get swept away by the lava) Whew! (the big robot preps its weapons) AHHHHH! (it gets swept away by the lava, too) Whew! (Sylvia's ball starts shrinking) AHHHHH! (Wander and Hater prepare for the worst, but Sylvia, in turn, is free and is now running from the lava) Wander and Hater: Whew! (...only to be heading toward a wall) AHHHHH! (Cut to three Watchdogs back on the planet, playing a card game.) Watchdog 1: Please, he's a dope. Watchdog 2: No, really, he's not an idiot. He totally knows what he's doing. (The foursome fall out of Dominator's ship and back on the planet. The ship retracts its drill and zooms away. The foursome are huddled together in fear.) Wander: Who... Peepers: ...was... Sylvia: ...that... Hater: ...guy?! (Cut back to the ship, soaring through space. Dominator bursts out of the hardened lava, unscathed.) Dominator: (deep, mechanized voice) That... was... (The mask opens up, revealing her face.) AMAZING!! (Dominator's armor changes, showing her true form.) Ha ha ha! They were all like, (changes the fingers on her right glove into faces of Wander, Sylvia, Hater, and Peepers) "WHAAAT?! Who is this guy?" Ha! Then I was like, (makes a serious face) serious, then I was all... (changes her left glove into a small-scale version of herself in armored form) RAAAAHHH! (The gloves turn back to normal.) And then the lava was whoooosh! And they were all "AAAAH! NOOO! WHYYYYY!" Ha ha ha ha! (inhales sharply) What a bunch of dorks! (changes back to her armored form) This is going to be... (The mask closes, disguising her voice again.) fun. (laughing maniacally as the screen fades to black) Chapter 2: The Breakfast (Episode opens up on a split screen showing the same image of a planet with Hater's ship near it. A rooster crows. The left side of the screen zooms in on the planet while the right side of the screen zooms in on Hater's ship. Both Wander and Hater are sleeping; the former in his hat on Sylvia, the latter in his bed. However, the screen is part of a curtain) Hater: (snores) Wander: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi... Hater: (snores) Wander: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi... Hater: (snores) Wander: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi... (Wander wakes up happily and yawns) Good morning, you delightful new day! (Hater wakes up groggily.) Hater: Ohhhhh... (Wander gets out of his hat and puts it on his head; then sits in a meditation position.) Wander: (meditating) Hoooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... (Hater flips up his laptop and checks his emails.) Hater: (clicking mouse in time) Stupid. Dumb. Lame. Dumb. Nobody cares about your trip. Ugh, cats!! (knocks laptop away; a record scratch is heard and both Hater and Wander stop for a minute) ???: Apparently, I'm being sued. (the scene shifts to a courtroom where Lord Hater and X-OvrLuvr (that's me) are sitting angrily) Judge: Court will come to order. (everybody sits down) Hater: Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury... Wander... (Wander, who is in the court audience, waves to Hater)... THIEF!! (X-OvrLuvr is annoyed) I think we all know how Season 2 of Wander Over Yonder goes, and that clearly, this CHARLATAN is stealing from the Wander Over Yonder wiki! Now, I may be an old-fashioned villain by Disney standards, but in my day, when one villain was stealing from another, it was in the best nature to either steal it back or MAKE THAT BASTARD PAY!! X-OvrLuvr: Oh, come on, I made a journal on dA saying Lord Dominator was going to be in this adventure series. I wanted to show how much of a good guy she could be if she was reformed. Hater: YOU developed a crush on Dominator after the last few episodes and decided to put her in! X-OvrLuvr: Yeah, but your series never established if she would reform, did it? I mean, sure, her character was a foil to yours and Wander's, but as time went on, I thought it would be more fitting if I had her rip off Shadow the Hedgehog. Hater: Need I remind you, that YOU are constantly looking for excuses to write scripts for your adventures?! In fact, this COURTROOM scenario was ripped off from the Nostalgia Critic's review of Transformers 3, and is just a clever way for you to be lazy! X-OvrLuvr: Hey, writing scripts by myself is very time-consuming. Hater: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! Peepers: Sir, you two were on the same subject. X-OvrLuvr: Anyway, need I remind you that I recently did an episode based on Kids Next Door: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.? Hater: THOSE DON'T COUNT!! Anyway, everyone stopped paying attention to your series after you failed to mention you were talking about the original Ben 10 while making the second episode. X-OvrLuvr: Hey, I wasn't even referring to the reboot! Hater: Need I also remind you that this isn't the first time you neglected to mention continuity? You didn't even mention how Bernadette fought Mojo Jojo and was shocked to see him at Foster's! X-OvrLuvr: It's subtext, Hater. Besides, some of the same crew members from both shows collaborated more than once. Hater; YOU STOLE FROM OUR SHOW! X-OvrLuvr: I RETOLD THE EPISODE FROM DOMINATOR'S POINT OF VIEW! Judge: (interrupts) ORDER! Mr. X-OvrLuvr, would you care to explain how you would write Lord Dominator's version of "The Breakfast"? X-OvrLuvr: Certainly. (I go up to the front of the court) Start the episode over, please. (we cut to Dominator's ship. Zoom in on a canopy bed where a silhouetted woman is sleeping and lightly snoring) Dominator: (wakes up slowly) Man, I'm glad I got these curtains, otherwise people would see I sleep in the nude. (to the audience) Quit imagining that, you pervs! (stretches, but then sniffs her armpit) Man, I reek! (we cut to her in the shower (still censored) as she hums "I'm the Bad Guy"; cut to her in a robe as she brushes her teeth; cut to her in work-out clothes as she prepares to do push-ups) One, two, three, four, five, six... whaddya lookin' at? It's a cartoon! (cut to a close-up where Dominator hears her growling stomach) Oh, I knew I forgot something. The Breakfast Lord Dominator Version NC: Objection your honor! Nobody said he could use title-cuts in this court! I'm not even sure how we did that in real time anyway. Judge: Overruled. Dominator: (she walks into the kitchen, and looks in the cupboard) That's weird. There's nothing in the cabinet. (looks in more cabinets and the fridge) There's nothing for me to eat here! Okay, it's no big deal. We should have the resources available for a grocery run. (goes back into her room and comes back out in her regular outfit) Now I just need to find the right planet to shop, and then it's bon appétit. (the ship flies towards lots of planets until she finds a good one) That looks like a good one. (the bots rally up, ready to cause destruction) NO, NO, NO! No dominating today! Get back to your stations! I'll do it myself! (gets ready to go out) Bot: Suggested precaution: wear your armor. Dominator: (she armors up and speaks in her armored voice from that point on) I got it! (walks around the planet in her armor unaware of the panic she's causing) Where is that grocery store? (she walks around some more until she finds a grocery store) I did it! (she summons her ship) Yeah! (she enters the grocery store) Cool! I'm the first one here! (she goes around, picks up multiple food items, including ground coffee, and goes up to the check-out aisle) Hey, buddy, what do I owe you for all this? Clerk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! (in fear, the clerk runs away) TAKE IT! TAKE ALL OF IT! Dominator: Cool. (takes the groceries to her ship, then starts the drill as a warning as the people scream; she powers her armor down and sighs; in normal voice) At least my food troubles are over. (puts her grocery bags on the counter) Now to organize my food. (she overlooks the food she took out of the bags) Here. (she quickly organizes the food in the cabinet and fridge) Now, what should I have? Hmm... I think I'll go with some pancakes, a little scrambled egg chaser, and maybe a toaster pastry; just one. (her watch beeps) Ah! Better get started! (makes a pile of pancakes, some scrambles eggs, and warms up a toaster pastry, then goes through the drinks) Juice, juice, juice... Ah! (goes to the cabinet and pulls out some coffee, then takes out a coffee machine) I'm glad I packed this. (she waits a while, and her coffee is brewed) Ah! Just the way I like it! Let's eat! (she scarfs down her breakfast, then calmly drinks her coffee) Ahh... that was a good breakfast. Bots, feel free to do whatever; I'm gonna go digest. (plops down on her bed, pats her distended stomach, then takes a nap, while the robots terrorize the planet; the scenes enter a split screen as she sniffs the air) Ah, I love the smell of lava while I'm nappin'. (the people scream and run all around while Dominator rests, eventually the screaming stops and one of her eyes pops open) Okay, enough rest. Time to dominate. (she goes to her console and sniffs the air) Ah. Now for some drilling! (she drills into the planet as the people evacuate. After she's done, the ship departs for another planet) (cut back to court room) X-OvrLuvr: And then the credits roll and they show a storyboard scene usually under 20 seconds. Judge: It is the decision of this court that all future chapters of this Chronicles episode will primarily focus on Lord Dominator, with some exceptions. (Hater feels angry) All rise. Dismissed. Chapter 3: Where was Lord Dominator? Part 1 X-OvrLuvr: Due to lack of appearances in the original episodes of Wander Over Yonder, this next chapter will comprise of a compilation of skits featuring Lord Dominator. This may happen again, but in the event that she is given more major roles, this is subject to change. The Fremergency Fronfract (Where was Lord Dominator?) Dominator: Dominator's Log. "Dear Pop-Pop and Meemaw, so far I've been doing a good job dominating these planets. There's plenty of Volcanium X to go around, and everyone is in too much of a panic to stop me. But the bad news is, there are more villains out there than I thought. Apparently they have this contest going where one of them can be the 'Greatest in the Galaxy'. I'm going to go through some of their files and deal with them soon enough. Love, Dominator." (her phone beeps) Whoa, a lot of people emailed me the same video. I gotta check this out. (gasps as she views a video Sylvia posted) Hater (on phone): Hangin' out with a fool. A fool who I think is actually kinda cool. Why am I starting to drool? Dominator: (laughs hysterically) That is SO funny! I have to send this to Rad, and Manny, B, RJ, and V! The Boy Wander (Where was Lord Dominator?) Dominator: Hmm, I don't know about this Dr. Screball Jones guy. I mean, he wants to take over the galaxy by forcing people to be happy? The only way I'll be happy is if I'm the greatest in the galaxy... after I destroy it, of course. The Axe (Where was Lord Dominator?) Dominator: Hmm... this evil sandwich actually has quite an impressive résumé. An evil spirit that can possess a body for a thousand years before moving on to the next. Who'd have thought it? The Loose Screw (Where was Lord Dominator?) Dominator: You know, I've heard about this Mandrake the Malfeasant guy, and it's kinda surprising to see he's still alive and kicking. (pauses) Well... alive-''ish''. The It (Where was Lord Dominator?) Dominator: Wow... this General MacGuffin is pretty impressive, too. He may be a tough bird, but he's got quite the army. Might not be able to top mine, though. The Cool Guy (Where was Lord Dominator?) Dominator: Hmm... Emperor Awesome is okay, I guess, but he parties way too hard. He doesn't really focus on ruling the galaxy. The Catastrophe (Where was Lord Dominator?) Dominator: Hmm... impressive feats for a cat named Little Bits. She can use her cuteness to her advantage, but she's a good fighter. Started out as a bounty hunter, but started doing her own thing. If I were a bounty hunter, I'd keep the job and make a little moolah. The Good Bad Guy (Where was Lord Dominator?) Dominator: Major Threat... what happened to you, man? You were the greatest in the galaxy... another galaxy, and now you're all washed up! Oh, well... no accounting for taste. Chapter 4: The Battle Royale (In a video) Dominator: (she is shown in her) Okay, after a short time of hearing about this whole Greatest in the Galaxy thing, I've decided to check on something called the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. And the reason I'm making a video about this is because I'm about to show how I react to my position. Let's do this. (opens the leaderboard) Okay, I don't even know most of these people. Now let's move up. Hmm... where am I? There are more planets listed as I go... up... wait... wait, wh-what? Wha... what? No... No... ahh... AHH.. AHHHH... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (cackles with glee as she is revealed to be #1 on the leaderboard) That's right! Dominator's greater! Best villain! (changes into unarmored form and starts dancing) Ooh, aah! Ooh-wah! That's right, ooh, yeah. Oh, one of these, one of these. And a one, two, three, ah... (little does she know, Wander, who was watching her dance, stares in surprise and drops his groceries.) Wander: Laayy-dee?! (gets an idea and zooms off) Dominator: I-- I can't believe it! Number 1! I'm actually the Number 1 Greatest in the Galaxy! I've only been here a while, and already I'm at the top! I wish you could be here to see this! You'll be so proud! Well, hope this gets to you! Love, Lord Dominator. And... cut. (the video ends) (Later...) Dominator: Okay, just gotta dominate this planet, then we'll be set. (a Dominator bot rolls in) Bot: Lord Dominator, audio sensors have contracted a rumor of a powerful weapon. (shows the "ring of invincibility") Dominator: Wait, what? There's an all-powerful Ring of Invincibility at the top of the Blastroid Asteroid Formation?! Shut... UP!! Now THAT I can use! I'm going! (within minutes, Dominator's ship arrives, its shadow falling upon the entire Blasteroid Asteroid Formation.) Now, let's see what we're dealing with here. (opens multiple screens, showing all the villains and Wander) The Battle Royale Dominator: Ooh, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, man. I can't believe all these idiots are in the same place. This'll be like shooting dorks in a barrel. But what'll I use to stop 'em? It's gotta be perfect! (Dominator changes into armored mode, sans the mask. She changes her gloves into various weapons she mentions.) Blood scythe? Hammer hand? Ooh! Giant spinning buzz saw arms? (holds up a hand) A zillion tiny spikes that shoot out a zillion tiny poison darts that make your tongue swell up and you're all like, "Aaahh, no! Betrayed by my own tongue! Curse you, Dominator, curse you!" (The darts from her glove hit a nearby giant Bot, which gets dizzy and falls down. Then she gets an idea) Oh! Magma cannons! Classic! Yes! (laughing evilly, then stops) Okay, calm down, D. Focus. Game face. Game face. It's... (mask closes) go time! (resumes laughing evilly) Going down! (Dominator jumps out of her ship, falls to the lower asteroid, and throws a powerful punch to the ground, blowing everyone away. Sylvia and Peepers cling to the ground for dear life. The blow goes in reverse, sucking everyone into the source of the blow, Sylvia and Peepers still clinging to the ground. The villains get launched upward. Hater, slipping on banana peels, is blown to a nearby rock and gets knocked unconscious. The Black Cube, looking around, seizes the opportunity and blasts straight up to the ring. Suspenseful music plays.) Peepers: Oh, no! If the Black Cube gets the ring of invincibility, he'll be unstoppable! (The villains, up in the air, gasp. The Black Cube taps the ring, trying to pick it up, to no avail. Getting frustrated after a few tries, the Black Cube rapidly and repeatedly taps the ring, all to no avail. Sylvia, Peepers, and the villains look on in bewilderment and disappointment. Dejected, the Black Cube slowly floats away from the ring.) Singer: I'm just a little black cube of darkness, a little black cube of darkness... (The villains and minions fall back to the ground.) Dominator: I'm so cool. (floats all the way to the top) At last... the Ring of Invincibility. Hater: (off-screen) DOMINATOR?! I HATE THAT GUY! (Dominator approaches the ring, and Hater steps in) Wander: This is it! It's all happening! Oh, boy, they're gonna love each other! Hater: (glowing with electricity) Lord Dominator. Dominator: (coated in fire) Lord Hater. (Hater and Dominator stand with few inches between their faces, glaring at each other. Suddenly, a scuffle of electricity and lava ensues.) Wander: OH, NO! THEY'RE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER! STOP! STOP! NEW PLAN! NEW PLAN! (Electricity and fire are launched at Wander's position, breaking off part of the platform and blowing him off. Dominator steps up to the right and laughs.) Hater: Get away from there! I call dibs on the ring! (Dominator punches Hater away, and Hater runs back, screaming furiously. Their electricity and magma clash, then Hater throws a big ball of electricity at Dominator as (Wander makes it back up.) Wander: STOP IT! There's got to be another way! You two have so much in common. (Hater dodges Dominator's buzzsaw arm) You both want to control the galaxy, you both want to destroy each other, you both like skulls. (Hater bashes his head against Dominator's helmet) Let's use that as a foundation and build from there. (falls off of Hater) Hater: I was totally holding back before, but now you shall know the full fury of Lord-- (Dominator traps him in hardened lava.) OW! THAT'S SUPER BURNY! (Dominator changes her gloves into hammer hands and pounds Hater.) Stop... being... so... (Hater breaks free) COOL!! Wander: Okay, new plan: if romance won't come to the mountain, then the mountain must become romantic. (pulls out a large bouquet of flowers and speaks in a French accent) Such a lovely couple deserves ze beautiful flowers. (Dominator's blood scythe, in an attempt to attack Hater, cuts and burns up the flowers. Hater launches an electric ball. Wander is dressed like a waiter, has a romantic dinner table set, and speaks in an Italian accent) Or a romantic-a dinner. Mwah. (Dominator dodges and the electric ball hits the table. Hater looks around and runs to the ring, only to be stopped by Dominator. Dominator punches Hater in the face a few times and Hater uses his electric powers to hold Dominator's fist in place and lift Dominator into the air. Wander is back to his normal look) Okay, maybe we're being too forward. How about a low-stakes coffee date? (He holds up two cups of coffee on a plate. Dominator breaks free and changes her glove into a jet engine, which blows the cinnamon, sprinkled by Wander, into Hater's eyes.) Hater: AAAHHHH! THE CINNAMON! IT BURNS! (Dominator snatches Hater in a lava rope and flings him to the ground. Dominator forms a large drill on her left glove. Wander attempts to pull Dominator's helmet off.) Wander: How can he stare longingly into your eyes if he can't see your face? (Dominator grabs Wander and throws him off the platform.) Hater: Yes! (Dominator sees him standing in front of the ring.) Nothing will keep me from that ring, for I am Lord Hater-- (Dominator punches Hater right square in the face. After a few seconds, the impact blows Hater away.) Dominator: Finally, the Ring is mine! (pause) Wait... (her mask lifts up) This is it? A candy ring? This is the weapon that I came all the way up here to get?! Hmm... maybe I can use this to my advantage over those other losers. (laughs evilly as her mask lowers; The Skullship rises up behind her.) Hater: (manning the Skullship and blasting Dominator with countless lasers, which Dominator easily blocks) I AM LORD HATER! THE GREATEST IN... THE GALAXY! (The lasers blocked by Dominator rain down. Eventually, Dominator activates a blast from her visor, large and powerful enough to disintegrate the Skullship and leave Hater charred in midair. Hater falls straight down to the bottom platform and forms a large pit in the ground. Everyone else looks at the pit in surprise. Dominator, laughing, puts on the ring.) Dominator: Kneel. Kneel before Dominator! The greatest in the galaxy! (The villains kneel as instructed.) Villains: Dominator's greater! Best villain! Dominator's greater! Best villain! (As the villains continue to chant, the pit starts glowing bright green and a humming sound begins to grow. Wander and Sylvia watch in surprise. In a violent blast of electricity, Hater shoots out of the pit, flying back to the higher platform, his left fist raised.) Hater: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!! (Hater gives Dominator a swift uppercut, knocking her helmet right off. In the process, the ring flies off Dominator's finger. Dominator flings her hair back and the ring slides on Hater's finger. The helmet lands on the ground. Dominator takes a few steps back, stands back up, and shakes her hair to the side. Just as Hater, fueled with raging electricity, is about to fight her again, he stops and stares. Hater cracks a wacky, open-mouth smile.) Dominator: Oh, well, cat's out of the bag now. (gives a little smile and changes her suit to her normal look. Everyone down below gasps at what they're seeing.) Hater: Laaaayyyy-deee? (Hater fantasizes himself with Dominator.) I... you... Lady. I... so cool. Pretty. (Dominator walks up to Hater, who hands her the ring.) Not hate. Like. (Dominator nonchalantly tips Hater right off the platform and back down to the bottom. She holds up the ring in triumph and laughs maniacally. She stops, looks at the ring, and licks it.) Dominator: Mmm, blorpberry. (walks off, licking the ring) (Later on the ship...) Dominator: (it's revealed that she finished the candy ring, and she sits down at her computer) "Dominator's Log. Dear Pop-Pop and Meemaw, earlier today I heard rumors about an all-powerful Ring of Invincibility at the top of the Blastroid Asteroid Formation. I had HOPED to get that ring to help me destroy this galaxy faster, but when I got there, all I saw was this lame but delicious candy ring. I don't know who put it there in the first place, but give them credit-- how did they know blorpberry was my favorite flavor? Also, this Lord hater guy tried to stop me from getting it, not knowing it was a fake. For a complete joke of a villain, he was pretty powerful; he could've conquered this galaxy before I had a chance to destroy it. By the way, I think he fell in love with me after the fight, but you both know I'm still getting over Lord Masculator, and I don't want a boyfriend right now. Either way, I'll be back to destroying the galaxy, then I'll be right home. Love, Lord Dominator." And... save. Chapter 5: Where was Lord Dominator? Part 2 X-OvrLuvr: When we last left Lord Dominator, Hater had fallen in love with her, after physically revealing her real self. The Prologue Dominator: (looks out a window of her ship) Something tells me this is gonna be a Dominator kind of day. (a horn honk is heard) Hmm? Who could that be? (leaves her throne room and goes to the loading dock and sees a mail truck there) Huh? (goes up to the mailman) What are YOU doing here? Mailman: L-Lord Dominator... M-m-m-mail for you. (shows a letter) Dominator: A letter for me? (takes the letter and sees it's addressed to her) Well... okay. Thanks. Mailman: AHHH, I'M SO SCARED! BUT AT THE SAME TIME, I'M GLAD YOU'RE SHOWING A LITTLE MERCY! (drives away in flight) Dominator: What a cowardly little mailman. (opens the letter) "Do you like me? Check 1." (pauses in confusion) Who is this from? The New Toy (The Battle of Argite-7) (Later, at her throne room) Dominator: Bots! Report! (her robots approach her) So, we need planets to dominate, and we need Volcanium X to keep the show going. Anyone have any suggestions? Bot: Scouted: Argite-7. Volcanium X detected. Recommendation: dominate. Dominator: One planet? Well, I guess that'll do for a refuel. (On Argite-7) Dominator: (the ship is seen drilling into the planet, but she sees the Skullship) Hater? What's he doing here? oh, well, I need to stretch my legs anyway. (she armors up and goes to fight as the Watchdogs charge at her) Commander Peepers: Push forward! No surrender! Be ready. As soon as our forces reach Dominator, we need to hit her with the Frostonium at close range. And... (music starts playing) Wait. What is-- Oh, no. Hater: Hey, Peepers! Guess what?! Commander Peepers: He built it himself. (the newly invented H.A.T.E.R.V. crashes through stacked boxes) The New Toy Hater: I built it myself! (to himself) Oh, yeah, perfect entrance. Show me the love, baby. (the Watchdogs charge as Dominator blasts them) Um, hello? Super cool guy with totally tricked-out ride here! Way cooler than some stupid battle! Peepers: (off-screen) Important battle! Very important battle! Watchdog 1: Uh, should we restack? Hater: Nah. I gotta get my ride in her line of sight for maximum impact. (backs the H.A.T.E.R.V. up) Watchdog 2: Aw, I like stacking, though. Hater: (drifts into Watchdogs as they blast their lasers at Dominator) Hey, Dominator, look at me. (the H.A.T.E.R.V. lands on the side on top of Hater) Never mind. Don't look. Don't-- Do over, do over! (the H.A.T.E.R.V. spins, but stops facing the wrong way) Hey, Dominator-- Ah, dang it! (the H.A.T.E.R.V. drifts too far) AHH! (the H.A.T.E.R.V. lands on the Watchdog group) Oh, my tailbone. (the H.A.T.E.R.V drifts and skids to a stop and Hater poses) Nice. Hey, Dominator-- (the H.A.T.E.R.V. tips over onto him) No, no, no! (Dominator raises her finger, signaling the Watchdogs to wait a minute, and she goes behind her drill and laughs hysterically. However, when she calms down, Watchdogs are circling the drill in the air) Peepers: This is it, men. We have her full attention. (Dominator keeps firing at the circling Watchdogs) Hold formation. Stay focused. There's-- (the H.A.T.E.R.V., now with a working propeller, crashes into the Watchdogs) What was that?! Hater: Hey, Dominator, look at my... (bounces up using the H.A.T.E.R.V.'s fists) cool thing, it can totally... fly!! (three Watchdogs are seen holding the H.A.T.E.R.V. in place) Why isn't she looking? It's like all she cares about is stopping you guys. (Dominator shoots down a few Watchdogs) Peepers: Tell me about it! Time to pull out the big guns. Literally. Hey, Dominator, check this-- (the missiles are fired, but the HATERV is propelled backward) ouuuut!! (the missiles fall down, the explosion blowing the other Watchdogs, sans Peepers, out of the sky) Dominator: (thinks) Pathetic. (soon Dominator is shooting Watchdogs as they traverse the mountain) Peepers: Come on, men, we're almost at the top. This is going to work! Watchdog 3: (he and another Watchdog are carrying the Frostonium ray) I can't feel my feet. (Dominator keeps shooting) Hater: Why is nobody paying attention to me?! Dominator, look. Look now! Look at my ooze... (uses the slime launcher) and saws... (activates the saws) and pizza. (the saws pop the flotation device used for the H.A.T.E.R.V.'s Boat Mode, causing it to sink partially) Uh-oh. No matter. Time for Sub Mode! (looks at the instructions, and is shocked) Peepers, there is no sub mode! Save me! But in a way that doesn't make me look stupid in front of Dominator! Watchdog 4: Should we, uh, help him? Peepers: No! Don't help him! With Lord Lovesick out of the way, we can finally finish this thing. Go, go, go! (he and the two Watchdogs reach the top) Singer: ♪Commander Peepers!♪ Dominator: (her mask lifts up) Oh, hello. (her mask lowers) And goodbye. (she uses her glove to create a shockwave powerful enough to send all the Watchdogs and Hater back to the Skullship) You know, it's cool if you guys wanna take five! I need a breather! (pause) I guess they can't hear me. (Later...) Peepers: Okay, watchdogs, this is it. Coordinated four-way ambush. Land! (Watchdogs charge) Air! (Watchdogs fly) Sea! (Watchdogs emerge from the water) Hater: (now driving the HATERV equipped with the Frostonium Ray) And H.A.T.E.R.V.! Dominator: (thinks) Oh, grop! There's too many of them! How am I going to leave this place after I refuel?! (The H.A.T.E.R.V. drives up and vaults over Dominator, as her mask lifts up) What the...? (the HATERV drifts into a stop) Hater: I did it. This is it. (takes a few breaths and strikes a pose) Hey, babe, ahem, why don't you come take a on the right side? Dominator: Huh... he's gone this far to get to me. Might as well play along. (she reverts her armor) Hey. Cool car. Hater: What? Uh, really? You like it? Dominator: Oh, yeah. The fists, the pizzas... The incredibly powerful Frostonium super-weapon. Hater: That was gift. I got you gift! Dominator: Oh, really? In that case, mind if I take it for a spin? (Hater laughs stupidly) I'll take that as a yes. (gets in the H.A.T.E.R.V.) Hmm, this seat is so comfy. But, um... I'm gonna need the keys. (Hater drops the keys in her hand) Oh, thanks... (starts the H.A.T.E.R.V. and grabs Hater with its claw) Sucker! (drives toward the Watchdogs, using its fist, the laser beams, the slime launcher and the missiles) Peepers: Retreat!! (the Watchdogs run back to the Skullship as Dominator shoots a hot pizza at Peepers, causing him to scream. She then uses the Frostonium Ray to make a ramp and jump up) Hater: I love you. Dominator: Ugh, I know. (jumps off the H.A.T.E.R.V. in a backflip as it crashes into and freezes the Skullship) Well, that takes care of that problem. And not a moment too soon,. I'm back in business! (flies off in her ship) Hater: Peepers, she likes my car. (Peepers groans in exasperation) Intermission The Black Cube Dominator: (reads a newspaper) Huh. The Black Cube gave up villainy after that whole "Ring of Invincibility" thing. That's a shame. He was at the top 10 on the Leaderboard. Aww, his girlfriend broke up with him? I know how that feels. (snaps out of it) What do I care? That's one less villain to compete with anyway! The Secret Planet Dominator: All right, I've heard quite a racket from over in this sector... which is weird, because I thought I dominated every planet here. (looks and sees nothing there) Huh. Must've been my imagination. The Bad Hatter Dominator: (an alarm goes off) Huh? Proximity alert? Again?! (opens a screen and sees Hater) Hater: Uh, hello? Dominator? Dominator: Ugh, it's Lover-boy again. Better go see what he wants. (suddenly bots surround Hater) Bots! Stand down. (the bots back off) Okay, you obvious'y snuck on my ship for a reason. What is it? Hater: Can I, uh... flowers... I got you flowers! (offers her a bouquet of flowers) Dominator: (her eyes widen in shock) F-F-F-F-FLOWERS?! Hater: Aha! I knew you'd like them! Uh... you like them? (holds them closer to her face) Dominator: (gasps) GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME! (burns the flowers) What, are you trying to kill me or something?! You know, I oughta shoot down that ship of yours just for this little setup! (armors up) Hater: (screams in terror and runs back to the Skullship) Peepers, start the ship! You were right, she didn't appreciate it! Peepers: Oh, grop! (the Skullship flies away, with Dominator in pursuit) Sir, what were you thinking, giving Dominator flowers?! Lord Hater: Girls are supposed to like flowers. It's her stupid fault she doesn't know that! Should've given her a cooler gift, like chocolates, or maybe a toaster. Peepers: No! No presents for the enemy! (Dominator shoots the Skullship down, but it pulls up at the last second, and is pursued until it is hidden) The Hole...Lotta Nuthin' ''' Dominator: (sees the black hole) Uh-oh! Black hole! I'm not going near THAT! Light speed, GO! (goes to activate a light speed booster, but then the black hole stops) Huh? Whew! That was a close one! '''The Show Stopper Dominator: (she's seen hearing Hater's rock music) Ugh, all this rock and roll! I mean, I do LIKE rock and roll, and whoever's playing it is really good, but they've been playing for four days straight! I'm gonna go over there and put a stop to this! (she approaches the planet, but the music has stopped) Hey! (her ship blasts lava at the stage) Where'd the music go? I was enjoying that! Well, maybe you could've taken a break now and then... but as long as I'm out here... (starts shooting lasers at the planet) Peepers: We're doomed. I knew this was a stupid plan. (Sylvia zips out of her groupie outfit, grabs Wander, and hides behind) Wander: But I gotta help him, Syl. He's finally choosing love over hate. (Hater sees dominator and weakly grabs the microphone) Hater: (sings weakly) ♪Who is the universe's...♪ Syvlia: (sees that Wander is running up to help hater) Wander! Wander: Sorry! Hater may be out of his mind, but at least his heart's in the right place. (goes into Hater's cloak and starts controlling him like a puppet) One, two, three, four. ♪Who is the universe's awesomest evil-doer? Hater! All right!♪ Peepers: He's out of his mind. Sylvia: (sighs) But at least his heart's in the right place. Come on. (puts Peepers at the drums) Peepers: Oh, no! This is ridiculous. We'll all be blasted to smithereens. Sylvia: Or maybe it'll work. Either way, it'll be a heck of a show-stopper. (Peepers plays the drums as Sylvia rocks the bass) Wander: (as Hater) ♪ Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lighting? Hater!♪ (Hater regains consciousness) ♪Who set the record for galactic explosions? Hater!♪ Dominator: Set the record? (she stops firing) Sylvia: She stopped firing. Peepers: It's working?! Wander: (as Hater) ♪Who's really happy that his friends will support him? Hater!♪ (Hater tries taking back the mic) ♪Who's make and found love and is on the path To be a good guy? Hater!♪ ♪Who tries to conquer and rule Just 'cause he wants to be cool? Who pushes and shoves just 'cause he wants to be loved? Who likes a lady villain Wants to show her he's willin'? I said who's insecure and lonely Your sensitive puppy-lovin' one and only Talkin' 'bout Hater! Hater! Hater!♪♪ Dominator: Huh... it was pretty good u until the near end... but all this time it was a love song?! (she applauds) Syliva: It worked! Dominator: (laugh) ♪Who can't believe how amazingly stupid this is?♪ Bot: Dominator. (her ship drops a bomb that blows up the stage) Sylvia and Peepers: That totally didn't work. (hey grab Hater and Wander and run) Hater: Did you see? She was, like, so into it. Wander: Next time, we need three no, six, drummers. Sylvia and Peepers: No! (the four flies off with Dominator in pursuit) Wander: ♪Hater!♪ The Cartoon Dominator: (she is sitting in front of a TV flipping channels and comes across Hater's cartoon) A new cartoon, huh? Could be good. (time skip to the end of the cartoon) Ugh, lame. (switches the channel. The other cartoon opens to a space house.) Announcer: It's the Mystery Kids Mysteries. (A question marks appears on the screen. Cut to a ship that was modeled after the ship from The Jetsons and The Mystery Machine. On the side of the ship, it says "The Mystery Ship", with the "S" on the ship is detached, just like the Mystery Shack sign from Gravity Falls.) This week, the gang solves the case of Mavis' haunted sweatshirt. (Cut to the inside of the ship, where we see the characters of this show were modeled after the main characters of Gravity Falls.) Mavis: Crikeys! Skipper: Ehh... Old Man: Grr... driving... mysteries. Soosy Du: (pops out from the backseat, at the camera) Ruff, ruff, ruff. I'm a dog, dudes! Dominator: (laughs) Now that's a cartoon! The Bot Dominator: Probes, get in here! (Dominator's bots arrive at her throne room, and she starts whining) Oh, please tell me one of you found a non-lame planet to dominate. We're running low on Volcanium X. You, Bot 42, show me what you've got. Bot 42: Scouting: Measlon 3. Trace elements detected. Population: zero. Dominator: Seriously? Just one planet? And this useless hunk of rock is the best you've got? I wouldn't even get out of bed to destroy this. Bot 42: Recommendation: Do not dominate. Dominator: Gee, ya think? Bot 13, show this poor, pathetic bot how it's done. Bot 13: Scouted: Thebulon 9. Volcanium X detected. Scouted: Strualiax. Volcanium X detected. Scouted: Aggrothia. Volcanium X detected. Recommendation: Dominate Dominator: Yes! That is what I'm talkin' about. Why can't the rest of you be more like Bot 13? The Bot Dominator: As for you, you've disappointed me for the last time! (she ejects Bot 42, which screams as it's incinerated) Now the rest of you... GET BACk TO WORK! Bot 13: Affirmative, Lord Dominator. (leaves) Dominator: I'll be waiting for you in the throne room! (goes to her computer and types her log) "Dominator's Log. Dear Pop-Pop and Meemaw, my conquest to destroy this galaxy is going better than I expected! Even if I run low on Volcanium X, my bots are hard at work finding planets to dominate. I mean, sure, I've come across a few "trace elements", and low populations, but morale is high nevertheless. Most importantly, my most efficient probe, Bot 13 is the best of the bunch-- he's never failed yet! Just like I won't fail to make you proud! Love, Lord Dominator." And... save. oh, well, now for a little down time. (Later in the throne room) Dominator: (her bots are in the throne room) Uh... where's Bot 13? oh well, might as well go through the rest of you while I'm waiting? (montage of rejected planets scouted from bots as Dominator gets more frustrated until Bot 13 returns) Ugh! Bot 13, report. (Bot 13 appears) You better have something good for me. (Bot 13 shows Seacironicus 12, and its large quantities of Volcanium X) What?! No way! No one planet has THAT much Volcanium X! (laughs evilly) With all that, I could power my entire army FOREVER! Bot 13, you are the man! (proudly punches Bot 13) I am gonna rock this world! Literally-- I'm gonna turn it into a rock about THIS big. (pinches the air, and pauses) Where is the place? Bot 13, display coordinates. (Bot 13 buzzes) Bot 13? Bot 13, I said display coordinates. (another buzz) Access your stupid memory chip, and download your data file. (another buzz) I built you, and I can unbuild you, you bucket of bolts. (pause) BOT 13! Bot 13: I... am... Beep Boop. Dominator: What?! (Bot 13, or Beep Boop, starts deleting the data file) Wha-- No! No, no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! No, cancel deletion! No, gah, reverse, reverse! (too late, it's all deleted) NOOOO!! You... ruined... everything! You-- You-- YOU PIECE OF JUNK! (punces Beep Boop into the wall) UGH... what a disappointment. (ejects Beep Boop from the ship) Let's all have a moment of silence for Bot 13. (puts her helmet to her chest and immediately puts it back on her head) Well, it was fun while it lasted. The Rival Dominator: (walks to the kitchen in her robe) Ah... man, I really feel rested for today. (goes to her coffee machine and places a coffee pot there) Now for a little grinds. (goes to the cupboard, and Wander hands her some coffee) Thanks. (closes the cupboard, but realizes she saw Wander in there) What are you doing in my cupboard? In fact, what are you even doing on my ship? Wander: Oh, well, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd stop by. So, you're a coffee gal; would've pegged you for a tea person. Dominator: Really? Well peg THIS! (prepares to fire lava at Wander, but Sylvia grabs him and escapes, with Dominator pursuing them in her ship) Sylvia: You snuck onto Dominator's ship to- Wander: Discover her breakfast beverage of choice. Coffee gal. Would've pegged her for a tea person. Sylvia: Well, now she's gonna peg us. (Runs towards Dominator's ship) Oh, that's it! I am sick and tired of Dominator! Sick and tired of running, of being blasted, and I am sick and tired of this galaxy! This is too hard! (The camera shifts from back and forth of Dominator's ship and Sylvia charging towards it as the former says her next line.) Sylvia: I... Need... A... BREA-A-A-A-A-A-K! (runs over the ship) (We hear a car screeching sound. Cut to Dominator) Dominator: Where are they? (she looks around, but can't find them) Darn, they got away! (suddenly spots a limousine) Ooh, fancy space limo. Wonder if the Grand Councilwoman's in this part of the universe? Emperor Awesome: Hey, babe, it's me, Emperor Awesome! Can I come in? The Rival Dominator: So this is Emperor Awesome? I forgot I invited him in. (she opens the loading dock) Awesome: Hey, babe! Where are you? Dominator: In the main computer room. Just follow the signs. Awesome: Great, thanks! X-OvrLuvr: Yeah, no one's confirmed what Dominator and Awesome really said during Hater's failed lip-reading, so... (Fast-forward to Dominator's throne room) Lord Dominator: There you are. Finally. Peepers: (he and Hater are disguised as a Fist Fighter) Eep. (an actual Fist Fighter throws them into a wall) Fist fighter: O mighty lord Dominator, we present to you Emperor Awesome's totally awesome top secret weapon, guaranteed to conquer the galaxy... and your heart. Dominator: (thinks) Another lover-boy? Hopefully this one won't be as annoying as Hater. (sighs) Show me. (the Fist Fighter removes the tarp, revealing what appearing to be a big laser... only to be Emperor Awesome posing, to Dominator's shock) Awesome: Hey, babe, heard you were looking for a secret weapon. Well, check out these guns! (flexes) Kapow! (makes punching motions) Karate. (Dominator walks down her steps) Singer: Let's get awesome! Awesome: As you can see, I've set them to stun. Huh? Huh? Lord Dominator: Oh, wow. Oh, and I thought you were all talk. I didn't think you'd actually try anything. I'm impressed. You know, when you showed up, I was like, "right, like I'm letting that scrub on my ship." (she starts encasing Awesome in lava) But it was a slow day, no big planets to dominate, nothing but reruns on, so I figured, maybe he does have some kind of secret super weapon. (Awesome is shocked by this) At least it would be entertaining. But you know what? I never guessed what a pathetic waste of time you'd be. Do you really think I'd let you ride my coattails to the top? Ha! Get real, buster! Not even that idiot Hater is as delusional as you. (the lava hardens) Awesome: Don't be like that, babe. I-- C-Come on, what about all the good times? Hey, take it easy, D. Lord Dominator: That's Lord Dominator, if you're nasty. (kicks the cart and Awesome out of the room) Awesome: Baby, wait!! Lord Dominator: Bots. her bots start shooting at the Fist Fighters) Lord Hater: She hates Awesome and loves me. Peepers: Sir. Lord Hater: Hater's gonna date her, Hater's gonna date her. Oh, yeah, oh, yeah! Peepers: Sir!! (Dominator and her bots notices Hater's disguise and forms a lava fist and the bots give chase) Lord Hater: Yeah! She likes me! music Dominator: Ugh. Hater will just not give it a rest, will he? Oh well. Now to deal with this guy's limo. (her ship fires a laser that destroys Awesome's limo while she laughs evilly) (Later) Watchdog: (opening a closet door) Sir? Come in, sir. You left me on Dominator's... (Dominator sees him) ship. (he runs away shrieking until he runs into a wall, braking the camera on his helmet) Dominator: Ugh, what's wrong with these guys? Chapter 6: My Fair Hatey (The Meeting) Dominator: Hey, bots. I'm gonna go take my morning shower. One of you, bring my morning coffee when it's done. And if Hater shows up for any reason, beam his ship in and bring him to my throne room. (goes into the bathroom, and gets in the shower (censored, of course). Then she hears this song faintly) Dominator: (as the song gets louder) Ugh, what is that racket? (gets out of the shower, puts a towel on her head and her robe back on; she snatches her coffee from a bot, then barges into the throne room) What the grop is going on here?! (Hater, back in his cloak, rushes to her.) Hater: (stammering) You... but... there... and also throne. Dominator: I was in the shower, that's (points to her suit) just my suit. (Cut to the throne. Her suit tilts to the front.) Hater: I-I received your summons to appear, and, and so I-- Dominator: Oh, dang. Was that today? One sec. (She gulps down her coffee, hands the mug to Hater, and walks towards the throne, throwing the head towel in Hater's face. She starts to dress down, but then remembers Wander and the Watchdogs are still there) Uh, hey, do ya mind? Wander: OH! Right. Sorry. Watchdogs, show a little respect for the lady! (he and the Watchdogs look away as Dominator gets dressed in her normal outfit) Dominator: Okay, go ahead. Surrender. Hater: (takes the towel off his face) Wait, what? Wander: I think you mean, "surrender your heart, (stroking Hater's chin) my studly skull muffin." Dominator: What? Ew! No. (The lava curtain behind the throne opens up, revealing prison cells occupied by captured villains. One of the cells has a sign for vacancy.) Hater's the only villain who hasn't bowed down before me. I called you here to admit that I... (the lava curtain withdraws) am the greatest in the galaxy. Hater: Oh, there's a whole part of the song about that. Two, three! (singing) You're the greatest! Baby-- (Dominator proceeds to grab Hater and Wander.) So you... DON'T want to date me? Dominator: (laughs) Oh my-- that is- You think I- (laughing) With you-- oh, my-- That is TOO good. (Hater frowns dejectedly.) I mean it's sad for you, but- ha! (sighs) Let me put this a way you idiots will understand. (Dominator puts them down) (the scene pauses) X-OvrLuvr: Hey, it's X-OvrLuvr here. Before we get to Dominator's big song, I want to say I'm going to make some big changes to Dominator's character, which may be hinted at later on. But until then... HIT IT! (the scene resumes) Dominator: I'm not the damsel in distress, I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess, I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly. Nope, I'm the bad guy! (cut to the imprisoned villains) All these former villains that you see, Each of them with shaking knees has knelt before me, So I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime. What am I, boys? Captured villains: She's the bad guy. Dominator: Oh, it's magic, To watch a planet, Shrivel up and die. Oh, it's thrillin', To be a villain, I destroy their homes and then I watch them cry. (laughs) 'Cause I'm the bad guy! (Instrumental) Oh, ain't it fantastic? I see something, I blast it! (blasts the Watchdogs into a prison cell) And let me tell you why. (Dominator presses a button and a pool of lava surrounds Hater and Wander, who has his banjo out.) I've always had a weakness, For barrenness and bleakness, I crush all your hopes and then I watch you cry. (takes Wander's banjo and smashes it on the ground twice) See, I find this business rather fun. (grabs a hold of Wander and Hater) I don't want your assistance or your adulation, I'll vaporize your galaxy and bid ya bye bye! (hangs them over the pool of lava) (speaking) Why? (beat) Come on, guess! Wander and Hater: 'Cause you're the bad guy? Dominator: Or, well, girl. (evil laughter) X-OvrLuvr: Okay, song's over. Now back to the chapter. (Suddenly, an alarm goes off) Dominator: Ugh, seriously? (retracts her arms back) Be right back. (she throws Hater, Wander, and the broken banjo into the prison cell.) Ooh, why don't you take this time to work on your death rattles? I like a "No, no, no, no, no, no!" But a "Why?!" is not without its charms. (as she leaves, she hears the Watchdogs escaping) I really need a faster prison security system. Hmm... that's weird, my control room doesn't feel as hot as it used to be. (starts walking down the hallway) I don't remember the halls being this cool, either. (shudders) Brrr! It's getting colder by the second! What gives? (she runs over to the freezing lava core) Oh, grop! (backs away) The Frostonium... it was a ruse! I have to stop this! (Dominator runs to the controls and desperately tries to stop the ship from freezing. Soon the ice messes with the computer and starts freezing her as well) No, no, no, no, no, no! (freezes up completely; A few seconds later, Dominator's ship is completely frozen. A few more seconds later, she uses her lava powers to thaw not only herself but her entire ship as well, and its power goes out) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, that was cold! All right, I can fix this. Just a little adjustment here... (she gets the power back on, but everything is blue) What the--? It's blue... wait, does this mean...? (she armors up, and it's revealed now she has ice and lava powers.) Oh man, this is so cool! Thanks, losers! (evil laughter) Wait'll I tell Pop-Pop and Meemaw about this in my log! (suddenly she hears singing and goes back to scare them off) Enough with the singing already! Obviously, I'M the greatest! (produces a small fire in one hand and freezes the fire with the other) Besides, show's over. (snaps fingers) X-OvrLuvr: Actually it's... To be continued... Chapter 7 Where was Lord Dominator? Part 3 X-OvrLuvr: When we last left Lord Dominator, Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers had attempted to defeat and/or ask her out... unsuccessfully. The Legend Dominator: "Dominator's Log. Dear Pop-Pop and Meemaw, those four idiots that are always bothering me somehow made my conquest to destroy the galaxy a little bit easier! Hater's Watchdog Commander Peepers attempted to disrupt my ship's power core with a ray containing the extremely rare, extremely unstable isotope Frostonium 17, and he somehow threw it into the power core, freezing my entire ship within minutes! I thought I was done for, but I broke free with my lava powers, only to find out I got ice powers, too! I can't wait to show you guys! Hold on to your hats until I get back; you'll be so surprised! Unfortunately, I haven't found out all the cold capabilities yet, so until then, I'll keep using lava for now. Just hope everyone will stop evacuating their planets. Love, Lord Dominator." And... save. The Night Out X-OvrLuvr: Due to the risk of copyright issues, I cannot describe this episode in its entirety, as it contains spoilers. Instead, I will shorten this episode so it will focus mainly on Dominator. On with the show! Computer: System updating. Integrating frostonium capabilities. Twenty-eight percent completed. gives off a bored groan as she bounces a ball against the computer, which stops in midnight Ball updating. Dominator: she growls as she pushes the chair away grunt How much longer is this flarpin' update gonna take? I wanna destroy something! Computer: Calculating remaining update time. Six minutes and 30 seconds. Dominator: Oh, that's not so bad. Computer: Recalculating remaining update time. Twenty years and five days. Dominator: What?! Ugh, never mind. (gets out of her chair and walks up to three of her robots) Hey, Bot 76, you wanna hear a joke? Okay, okay, so a Flendarian, a Kremlon, and a ballet dancer walk into a petting zoo... (time skip) And then, the ballet dancer says, "Annihilation? I thought her name was Susan." laughing And then, you know, she got annihilated. pause Oh, come on. That was funny. sighs Run humor protocol. Bot: Humor protocol updating. Dominator: Whatever. I'm hilarious. (plops her head against the window, overlooking a planet) Oh. I bet everyone on that planet is having so much fun right now. Ugh. I wish I could just destroy them. (gets an idea) Hmm. But since I can't... (heads toward her closet) Bots, I'm going out. I know, I know. (rummages through her closet) "But Dominator, it's too dangerous to go out there without your armor, yada, yada, yada." (comes out in a puffy coat with a purple dress underneath, violet socks, and purple shoes and uses hairspray to make her mohawk stand up) Well, no one will even know it's me. (puts on cool glasses) Don't wait up! The Night Out Dominator: (Dominator is seen walking through a city on the same planet, takes a lollipop from a baby and sticks it behind another person's hair, then overlooks a traffic jam) Is that... Wander? Wonder why he's causing all this traffic to back up? Wander: Thank you for your patience, everyone! Dominator: Eh, it's not important. (jumps over the traffic to a karaoke joint and she enters, then hears Sylvia singing) Hey! It's that Zbornak that's always getting up in my grill. giggling This night is shaping up even better than I thought. (she witnesses Sylvia and a slug-like alien fighting over the mic until Sylvia knocks him off the stage) Slug-like alien: Oh, no, she didn't! Dominator: Ooh, fight. (she goes and smashes a table over the guy's head and dodges two skinny guys] EVERYBODY FIGHT! plays as everyone fights each other, with Dominator and Sylvia on top; Sylvia takes a breath for a brief moment Sylvia: Wow, thanks for saving my hide back there. I-- Wait, do I know you? Dominator: Nope. (the two of them work together to overpower the crowd and finish the song) Dominator and Sylvia: Who's that groovin' gal? laughs as they shake hands, but then the Boss comes in and sees the damage Boss: What the-- my totally legitimate establishment! Sylvia: Uh-oh. (she and Dominator leave the karaoke joint) What a rush! I haven't had a decent rumble in ages. Pretty slick moves you had in there. I'm Sylvia. Dominator: (chuckles) Oh, and I'm... uh... Dee. Sylvia: Oh. Nice to meet you, Dee. I guess I better go find another karaoke joint. I've got some... time to kill. You wanna come along? Dominator: (she's surprised by this offer) Oh... the two skinny guys, now riding motorcycles arrive Slug-like alien: That's them, the broads that whaled on me. Get 'em! Dominator: Oh, Grop. Sylvia: Quick, hop on. (grabs Dominator with her tail and they ride off) X-OvrLuvr: Yeah, I didn't really like the song in this episode, so... (timeskip) Sylvia: Whew! We lost them! Dominator: Yeah, we probably would've been annihilated for sure! Oh, that reminds me, you wanna hear a joke? Sylvia: Lay it on me. Dominator: So, a Flendarian, a Kremlon and a ballet dancer walk into a petting zoo. There's a sign on the way in. The ballet dancer ignores it and the Kremlon can't read, but the Flendarian looks at it. Sylvia: What did it say? Dominator: It said: "PLEASE DO NOT INTERFERE WITH ANY OF THE CREATURES. ANY RULE-BREAKERS WILL BE ANNIHILATED". So, they all look at the animals and have a good time, until they come across a giant pit monster. Then, a robot zookeeper walks over to them, noticing their interest in the creature. It says "The creature you are observing is Susan, our giant pit monster. She is the zoo's mascot. Stay away from the pit; she has not been fed yet, and, as a result, is extremely hungry." As the zookeeper walks away, the ballet dancer looks at the other two and tells them that they should mess around with the pit monster. The Flendarian remembers the sign and panics. He tries to warn the other two, "DON'T MESS WITH SUSAN OR-" but trips and falls in. The pit monster devours him, savoring his bones and crunching him up slowly. Sylvia: Ooh, dark humor, huh? Dominator: It makes sense in context. So, the ballet dancer laughs, but the Kremlon gets scared and says, "Maybe we shouldn't be messing with Susan...". He tries to leave, but the ballet dancer tells him to quit being a baby. So, they start throwing rocks at the pit monster. Sylvia: Won't that upset the pit monster? Dominator: You know, if you keep interrupting, I won't get to the punch line. Anyway, one of the rocks hits the pit monster in the eye, causing it to scream. The Kremlon gets so shocked that it slips and falls in. Then it gets devoured whole by the pit monster. The robot zookeeper, after hearing the scream, runs back, alarmed. He realizes what has happened and turns to the ballet dancer. He pulls out a blaster, aiming it straight at her. So, she snatches the blaster away from him, thinking that he's giving the weapon to her. The robot zookeeper says "For your rule-breaking, you must now face annihilation!" And-and then the ballet dancer says, "Annihilation? I thought her name was Susan!" Sylvia: (laughs raucously) That is hilarious! Dominator: I know, right? Sylvia: I gotta say, it is so nice to run wild for once, you know, instead of always having to bail someone else out of trouble. Dominator: Oh. I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes you just gotta let loose, have some fun blow up a sun, leave a solar system in an endless state of darkness and eternal winter as everyone freezes in their last poses of anguish, like, Noooooo! (groans as she pretends to freeze) Sylvia: (looks shocked at first, but then laughs again) Oh, you have such a strange sense of humor. Ha! Oh, why are all my friends so weird? Dominator: (she is shocked at hearing the word "friend") Uh... friend? (Sylvia gives Dominator a hand up and they look at a view of the city) Sylvia: sighs Take a look at that. What a view, huh? Dominator: Yeah, I guess... so. is heard as the two guys from before appeared Guy #1: End of the line, girlies! (Back at the karaoke joint) Boss: So youse the ones who trashed my classy karaoke joint and roughed up my nephew. Now you two's gonna pay... unless you offer me a sincere apology. Dominator: I'm sorry, what? Sylvia: Oh. Oh, yeah, things did get a little out of control. We are sorry about the mess. Dominator: (stops Sylvia from talking) Wha-- A-Apologize? You really expect me to beg for mercy? Ha! (Sylvia facepalms) Fat chance, you sad, pathetic excuse for a crime lord. Boss: Excuse me? There is nothing I hate more than rudeness. Dominator: Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, bub? Drip slime on me? Boss: How dare you?! You want scary, I'll give you scary! (presses a button, and a pit opens up) Maybe my pit monster should teach you some manners. (a pit monster is heard roaring) Sylvia: Tone it down, will ya, Dee? You're gonna get us eaten. Dominator: I don't think so! These losers need to learn what happens when they try to threaten me! (hang over the pit, then gets out in a backflip and pushes the Boss inside) Boss: (screams; all gasp) That was so rude! Dominator: All right, listen up, chumps. I'm the new boss around here. You'd all better do as I tell you or you'll end up just like your little frightened friend. shrieking Sylvia: What are you doing?! Dominator: Uh, taking over the seedy underworld so that we can run this planet from the shadows with an iron fist. Duh! Come on, it'll be fun. Sylvia: No. No way. This has all gone way-ay-ay too far. I did not sign up for this! (jumps into the pit and holds off the monster) Dominator: What? Hey, stop it. I command you to stop! Sylvia: Command me? Who do you think you are? Dominator: Wha-- I thought we were friends. Friends are supposed to do what you tell them to do. Sylvia: What, like robots? That's not what friends do. Friends help each other out, but they're still their own people. Speaking of which, how about helping me fight off this thing? Dominator: No one gets to tell me what to do. Fight it off yourself. All right, minions, who's with me? Motorcycle Guy #1: Our boss is in trouble! We gotta help him! Dominator: Seriously? Fine! I don't even need you lame-os. leaves as Sylvia screams; she takes off her leather jacket and bumps into Wander Outta the way, fuzzball. (throws her jacket onto a bus, causing a three-car pileup) (Back on Dominator's ship) Dominator: I'm back! Did you miss me? (starts changing) So today I learned that friends are dumb, and way overrated. They don't do what you tell them to do, and sometimes, they even try and tell you what to do. Can you believe that? (comes out in her regular outfit and pushes her hair down) I don't even know why everyone makes such a big deal about them. (puts her helmet on) How's that update coming along? (the percentage raised from 28% to 29%) Ugh! (slumps down in her chair, and rocks it back and forth) (The next morning...) Computer: (a groggy Dominator walks by the computer room) System updating. Integrating frostonium capabilities. Dominator: (groans) Don't even start with this until I've had my morning coffee... Computer: Ninety-eight percent completed. Dominator: (snaps awake) Wait, what?! 98 percent?! All while I was asleep?! Awesome! Intermission X-OvrLuvr: This is the last intermission on this episode, I promise. And it's a short one, so there's that. (More chapters coming soon...) Category:Transcripts